Intense Trembling
by ITSDARE5
Summary: This takes place after the Kyoto arc. Some Okumura-cest. Rin goes to get a mental evalution as an order of the vatican but somehow Yukio becomes the main patient. Mentions of Chapter 32 and onward, spoiler alert! slight gore/twincest/hurt/comfort some cursing.
1. Intense

**Authors Note: Story takes place after Kyoto ark. This is mostly about Yukio and medical terms are mostly accurate. I tried to make this as IC as possible. Enjoy!**  
-_

He was scared and that's the only reason Yukio's here right now, to support his nii san. Rin was scheduled to have "mental evaluation" which he found extremely unnecessary. He begged and pleaded with Yukio to let him skip it but his twin wouldn't budge, so the only way the demon agreed was if he accompanied him.

"Mr. okumura, Dr. yuushi is ready for you."

Rin sighed angrily_. __Stupid vatican for trying to claim me "mentally unstable" so I'm hyper and a little dense? I'm not just gonna go off and start killing people for fun_. He stood but didn't move until he felt a soft shove from his side. He looked down to see his twin smiling at him.

"You'll be fine nii san. Just get it over with and then you can go, alright."

Rin pouted for a second but sighed in defeat.

"Okay."

"Hello Mr. okumura. Nice to meet you."

The woman had dark brunette almost black hair, wore one of those woman suits, and had a big warm smile on her face. She looked to be in her late thirties from what Rin could see. Overall he felt comfortable with her sunny aura already.

Rin stood as the woman opened her office door to let him in.

"Oh hi there, are you his brother?"

Yukio looked up and adjusted his glasses.

"Yes I am."

She smiled, then stared for a moment with an odd smile and her hand was on her chin as if contemplating something.

"Your twins aren't you?"

She smiled wider.

"Yes we are." He smiled back at her briefly.

He heard her mumble something like "cute" under her breath but Yukio was used to that but it had been quite a while since anyone had pulled the "Aww there twins how adorable!" small talk. as the door was shutting he saw Rin's uneasy face and he smiled reassuringly. As soon as the door closed his stoic expression returned.

"So Mr. okumura, how are you today?"

He fidgeted in the seat nervously.

"Um...good! I guess..."

"That's nice. So you and your brother are twins?"

"Yes."

"That's nice. I have twins in my family also."

she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"It must be nice having a big twin brother."

_Ugh. That again_.

"I'm older." he seethed through gritted teen.

"O-Oh. Sorry. I just assumed..."

From the look on his face, she knew it was time to change subject. It was then he noticed the pen and notebook in her hand.

_Where did that come from?_

"So, do you have hobbies? Anything you like to do?"

He scratched his head in confusion. What did all these nonchalant small talk questions have to do with his mental health?

"Well... I like cooking but other than that... nothing really."

"Mm hm. Interesting."

_What's interesting? That was a pretty boring answer to me!_"So, you're the son of Satan?"

_Wow. Obviously_. His tail was out, but apparently in her world it was completely normal for everyone to have tails!

"Well sure. yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

_Huh?_

"I... don't get what you mean. These questions are pretty all over the place."

He smiled sheepishly.

She began talking more but for some reason it all started to sound like "blah blah blah blah blah..."

He became more interested in the pencils in her desk and other nothings around the dull room.

"...and I know that must have been tough for you but... Mr. Okumura?"

"Oh what?"

He saw a vein on her head pop out slightly and her sunny demeanor fade for a second. He shrunk back a little because he'd seen many of those looks from Yukio.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really listening..."

He was relieved when her smile came back.

"That's quite alright."

He sighed. _When is this gonna be over!_

"So tell me about your family."

He stiffened a bit.

"Um... it's just me and my brother."

"I know." She said sympathetically.

"If you knew why did you ask! That's kinda rude!"

He felt more irritated when he saw her scribble something down on the notebook.

"So, how old are you?"

He gaped at her. _What is wrong with this woman? She's so random!_

"15."

"What's your favorite color?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" He stood angrily from his seat across from her.

"First it's small talk, then you ask me really deep uncomfortable questions and then you just ask RANDOM ONES!"

She just stared as he yelled in her face.

"Well you know what? I'll tell you what your probably soo desperate to hear! I killed my father! My mother died giving birth to me and YES I'm the son of Satan for crying out loud lady! As a kid I had anger issues that were WAY more severe than they are now okay? I used to get in all kinds of fights and I was a little monster! But then I came here and stuff got better and I'm in control and I have Yukio and I-I have friends and I'm happy!"

He took several deep breathes has he sat back in his seat, shocked at his outburst.

"I-I'm happy. Really happy. So...I don't think I need to be here."

She stared a while more before smiling a warm smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. That's what I was trying to hear."

He grinned back at her.

"Good. So are we done here?"

"Yes. Yes we are."

"Great!" He stood and started to leave but stopped at the door again.

"Oh and... uh... thanks for... doing this. You... You're really nice."

He abruptly shut the door. She noticed his cheeks get a little pink. He really was just a normal kid, a little ADD but just a nice kid.

* * *

"Oh hey, Yukio." He closed the door behind him.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Pretty good." He smiled widely at him.

"That's good."

As they were about to leave they heard the secretary who had called Rin spoke.

"Mr. Okumura?"

"Yes." They both said.

"Sorry I meant the younger one."

"Yes?" Yukio came closer too her.

"Ms. Yuushi would like to see you."

He looked confused before smiling.

"Oh no, this was just for Rin. It was an order from the vatican."

"Well she just called me and said she wanted to see the younger one also."

He smiled again as if she didn't understand.

"Well, tell her thank you for the concern but I don't need an evaluation on my mental health."

"I'm sorry but she insists."

He looked at Rin and then his watch.

"Oh alright, I suppose I've got time."

Rin sat back down in one of the chairs in front and looked at his twin in confusion. Yukio just shrugged and went inside the small room shutting the door behind him.


	2. Barrier

crazedyaoifangirl: **Thank you so much for the kind review. I've never gotten something so nice :D I alredy have the whole story planned out and I hope you enjoy it! I'm really glad you like it**

"So you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Please sit." She smiled warmly at him but his smile in return was only a small one.

As he sat down she noticed his good posture and that he was staring her in the eye unlike the other boy who had sat slouched and eyes wandering around the room.

"So, Mr. Yukio Okumura?"

"Yes."

"The youngest excorcist in the japanese branch, correct?"

"Yes."

"That's extremely impressive."

"Thank you."

Boy, did he get that a lot.

There was awkward silence as she shifted to get more comfortable expecting him to do the same but he didn't.

"So when is you and your brother's birthday?"

"December 27."

"Oh around Christmas? How lovely." She continued to smile expecting him to do the same. But

once again, he did not. She began to study him in the silence. It was obvious he was a very quiet, smart, serious boy. His teal eyes were boring holes into her own, knowing fully well he was being analyzed. His eyes never left hers for a second. They were cold. Unreadable. Not mean, no, not negative or glaring at all. Just blank. She cleared her throat awkwardly, feeling a little intimidated by those eyes.

"So, what's your favorite color?"

There was a flicker of confusion in those eyes for just a second.

"I don't really prefer any colors."

"You don't have a favorite?"

"Not really." Finally just a small hint of a smile flickered and then left. _This is nonsense_. He thought as he tried to hide an amused look from creeping on his face.

There was more awkward silence as she opened her mouth to speak.

"So-"

"Are we almost done here?"

The question didn't sound rude at all, but it didn't sound nice either.

"We-"

"I don't mean to be rude, but I just came to escort my brother. I don't need a mental evaluation."

"You thought I was evaluating your mental health? No, I just wanted to speak you because Rin

was so nice, I was wondering what you'd be like. That's all." She smiled.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint."

His smile contradicted his words as he stood to leave.

"Wait! We're not done here!"

"We aren't?"

"No. Now please sit."

He hesitantly humored her by returning to the chair.

"When I mentioned Rin, I didn't mean it like that because I can assure you that I am not feeling disappointed right now, meeting you."

He continued to stare though his eyes had some small emotion. Uninterested but amused.

"I also wanted to speak with you because Rin mentioned you."

She noticed his face perk up. But just slightly.

"Really? What'd he say?" He replied obviously trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well he was telling me about your mother, your father" She noticed him stiffen at the second one, "about how he has better control of his temper now, how he was happy about things getting better, making friends, having you."

His face looked shocked now. But only faintly of course. _I make Nii san happy?_

"He said that?"

"Yes, before he got a bit fidgety and left."

_That sounds like Nii san._

She was a bit surprised to see an almost full blown smile on his face. He was smiling, looking off somewhere in the room. Then she noticed something.

"W-What?" He replied as he noticed her staring. His cheeks were a little pink though he remained serious.

"Oh nothing. This is just the first time you've smiled since you've been in here. That's all. You can tell your twins when you smile."

"Oh. Thanks."

There was more silence and she concluded that he was indeed a quiet guy.

"Let's talk about your brother."

"Um... Alright."

"So how were things growing up?"

"Fine, I guess."

She waited for him to get into more detail. After a long silence he realized she was still expecting him to speak more.

"Oh... well, let's see... I was really shy, pretty quiet."

"And Rin?"

"Well I'm sure you can guess. He was pretty rambunctious."

Again she saw his real smile.

"He was extremely athletic, funny, and happy most of the time. Just... extremely short tempered... especially when it came to me."

His voice went quiet for a moment but he continued.

"Rin was a really cool kid. He was protective of me and fun to be around."

He stopped when he noticed her staring at him oddly.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just, I asked about what growing up was like for you, not for Rin."

"Oh." She sensed how awkward he was feeling after having gone on a small rant.

"Well... There's not much to tell. I didn't do much."

"What about training to become an exorcist?"

"Oh right."

She gathered that during his whole rant he hadn't mentioned one thing about training to be an exorcist which with any other person would be a real conversation starter. Did he not find his becoming an exorcist so young exciting?

As if sensing her question he spoke,

"Sure becoming an exorcist was exciting. I wouldn't say... fun but I enjoyed it."

She noticed right away he was not nearly as enthusiastic as he was a moment ago. As he started to speak his voice became incredibly soft and quiet.

"I guess I wanted to talk about more normal kid-like things. Not about guns and demons." This confused her.

"Did you not enjoy your childhood, even though it wasn't normal?"

A small smile that seemed forced made its way to his face.

"I guess you could say I gave mine up so Nii san could have a some-what normal one.. and I'm happy about that."

Again his actions contradicted his words. He said he was happy and yet there was a smile on his face that seemed a bit... bitter.

"Well are we done yet? Remember I said I was here for _Rin's_ mental evaluation."

"Just one more thing then you can leave."

"Alright."

She thought for a moment.

"Can you describe your brother to me in 5 words. Don't think about alright."

He was a bit thrown off by this and she could see it. A lot of time passed by. He struggled to conclude why this was so hard for him. _There are words to describe Nii san. Lots of them! I just..._

Just as she was about to tell him to forget it he spoke.

"Um... Loud... Obnoxious... annoying... kind...sweet... funny."

"That was six."

"Oh... sorry."

"It's fine."

Well those were kind of oxymoron. How do you go from annoying and obnoxious to kind and sweet? She sat there pondering for a while. It was obvious the way he described Rin was... conflicting and a bit complex and when she met him, Rin seemed like a simple person and yet it seemed like this person, his own brother had a distant relationship with Rin. Just from meeting Rin, and hearing him mention his brother as something that makes him happy, one would assume they had a close relationship. But from meeting the other you would automatically assume that their relationship was distant and awkward. Though she knew she had no right to draw conclusions. She hadn't seen them interact so what did she know?

"You can leave within 20 minutes so I can tell Rin what I gathered from his evaluation, alright?"

"Okay. Thank you very much."

He stood with that calm and serious look on his face after thanking her and left. He was the strange one. even if other people and himself denied it.


	3. Mantra

**crazedyaoifangirl: Thnx soo much! This story doesn't really correspond with the anime. I've read all the the chapters up to the latest one (37). I'm not saying HAVE to read all the way up to there to understand this story but that's basically the gist. (Yukio's not a full demon, Yukio doesn't know who Yuri is, ect.) Thank you so much for your kind reviews!**

**And everyone thanks so much for the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello boys."

"Hello." Yukio replied but didn't look at her.

"Hey!" Rin smiled up at her from his seat.

She concluded that they were extremely different in personality after the short chats she had with them about 20 minutes ago.

"Well I have the results of your evaluation."

"Yay! How'd I do?"

"Congrats, you are completely healthy up there."

He began jumping around happily.

"However"

He stopped and his face fell.

"You do have a mild case of ADHD."

"AD- What?"

Yukio sighed and decided to butt in.

"It means; Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. But she said it's just a mild case so it's no big deal."

"No big deal? Does that mean I'm dumb or something?"

"No. It just means you have trouble paying attention."

He looked puzzled as he processed the words.

"Oh."

When Yukio stood she had to stifle a laugh at seeing that he was taller than Rin when they both

claimed he was younger.

"Well thank you very much for seeing him."

They started to walk away when they heard her voice again.

"Mr. Yukio,"

He turned toward her with a confused expression. _What does she want now? _When he was close enough, a crisp white envelope was placed gently in his pale hands. She gave him one of her genuine, sincere smiles as he hesitantly took the envelope.

"I'd like you to take this, alright? Just get back to me about it okay?"

He stared at her blankly and then hesitantly nodded.

She kept that sincere smile on her face even when they shut the door behind them.

"I wonder what all that was about?" Rin asked gesturing to the envelope in his twin's hand.

Yukio just shrugged. He was confused as well. Wasn't this Rin's mental evaluation? Maybe it was something meant for Rin but she didn't trust Rin to carry back with them?

"Well, all the awkwardness aside she was really nice, right Yukio?"

"Oh. Yeah she was nice."

Rin's face fell.

"You alright? You've been spacing out the whole walk."

"Oh. I'm fine." He gave Rin one of his fake smiles but he was obviously not convinced.

"Okay. Whatever."

* * *

They reached their dorm in a short amount of time and they went their separate ways. Rin went into the kitchen to cook and Yukio went up to the bedroom.

He sat down on his bed and examined the envelope in his hands. _What is this? _He wondered. It was obviously meant for him because it took him until now to realize there was 'Yukio' written on the front in large but light hand writing. He pushed his glasses up on his face and slowly moved his hand to open it. They were shaking for some reason. Was he scared? Was he afraid? But what was there to be afraid of? Maybe this was a letter saying that Rin had really done poorly on the evaluation. His breathe caught in his throat_. Then why is my name on it?_

Finally he tore open the envelope and unfolded the packet of papers that were inside.

He squinted. There was a lot written there and it was so small he could barely...

"_**Schizoid personality disorder**__ (SPD) is a_ _personality disorder characterized by a lack of interest in social relationships, a tendency towards a solitary lifestyle, secretiveness, emotional coldness, and apathy. People with SPD are often aloof, cold, and indifferent, which causes interpersonal difficulty. Most individuals diagnosed with SPD have trouble establishing personal relationships or expressing their feelings in a meaningful way, and may remain passive in the face of unfavorable situations. Their communication with other people may be indifferent and concise at times_."

_W-What the hell was this?_ _Rin didn't have this? He couldn't possibly?..._ Wait. Was this meant for him? Did she think that _he_ had this? He furrowed his brows in frustration. How could she assume this? She only met him _one_ time and she was already diagnosing him? He was there for _Rin's_ mental evaluation! Not his!...

_**Symptoms:**_

-_compliant  
-stoic  
-self-sufficient_

He took a sharp intake of breathe. How dare she?

_-withdrawn  
-aloof  
-have few close friends  
-impervious to others' emotions  
-afraid of intimacy  
-envious of others' spontaneity..._

His eyes trailed downwards. So many words... so many damn words! He clenched the paper in

his hands as he continued to read,

_SPD individuals do not seek social interactions merely due to lack of interest, as opposed to the avoidant personality type in which there is craving for interactions, but then fear of rejection._

-_Emotional coldness, detachment or reduced affect_

_-Limited capacity to express either positive or negative emotions towards others._

_-Consistent preference for solitary activities._

_-Very few, if any, close friends or relationships, and a lack of desire for such._

_-Indifference to either praise or critisism._

_-Taking pleasure in few, if any, activities._

_-Indifference to social norms and conventions._

Even after he continued reading one phrase repeated and echoed in his mind over and over.

_-envious of others' spontaneity..._

_-envious of others' spontaneity..._

Just then the door slammed open and in barged Rin, interrupting the unstoppable mantra in his head.

"I'm done with dinner!..."

The demons eyes fell to the many papers scattered across his twins lap. When he squinted to take a peak Yukio's hands abruptly covered all the papers. Rin pretended not to notice. If Yukio didn't want him to see, he wouldn't pry. He walked into the room and went about what he had come to do. He had spilled something on the shirt he was wearing so decided to change it. After finding another clean shirt he started to remove the dirty one, unaware that daggers were being glared into his back.

When he finally turned around he saw the burning intensity of teal eyes.

"Um... Yukio?..."

The intensity finally went away quickly.

_No. I put those feelings away._

"Well... dinner's ready alright?" Rin gave him a concerned look than left.

He couldn't help but glare at his back. _He's so easily expressive..._

_envious of others' spontaneity..._


	4. Bond

He sat there for a minute and stared at the papers. _Indifferent? Stoic?_ How dare she? If this was this woman's way of showing concern than he was thoroughly confused, that was extremely rude of her! Some people are just quiet... Right. Some people just come off as stoic... Though reading through the papers he found that it was common for these people to have inner turmoil... It also said that he should call back to get a more thorough evaluation. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

* * *

As they were sitting down eating Yukio thought he should bring up how he'd be out tomorrow.

"Nii san,"

Rin looked at him. He'd been silent the whole time.

"I'm gonna be out tomorrow."

"Oh. A mission on a Saturday?"

"No."

Rin's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Then where you goin'?"

_I can't lie to him._

"Back to Ms. Yuushi's office." He tried to remain calm and kept his eyes on his plate but he

barely touch any of the food on it.

"Why? Is everything alright?"

Even though he wasn't looking at him he could see the panicked look on his face.

"God Damnit! Did I not do well on the evaluation?"

_Oh god here we go_.

"No you did..." He mumbled the last of his sentence.

"Huh what'd you say?"

"I said... You did pass... I didn't."

There was a long silence as Rin stared at Yukio shocked, obviously not understanding what he meant.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well we're going to!"

Yukio finally looked at his twin.

"It's fine, really-"

"It's not fine!"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"

"I'm your older brother and if I say we're gonna talk about it then we're gonna talk about it!"

It was then Yukio realized Rin was standing with his hands place firmly on the table in front of his face. Rin sighed and sat back in his seat.

"What does she think is wrong?"

"She thinks I have Schizoid Personality disorder."

There was a long silence and Yukio could practically hear Rin's small brain bouncing around in his skull. He rolled his eyes and sighed, taking the envelope out from his back pocket and handing it to Rin. The demon carefully unfolded the papers and his eyes widened at the amount of text.

He gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yukioooo~" He whined.

"You don't have to read all of it! Just the first bit."

"Okay."

Yukio's eyes never left Rin's face as his brows would crease in concern or his face would scrunch up at words he didn't know. When he was finally finished which took about 20 minutes or so, he slowly sat the papers down and looked Yukio in the eyes and then he looked elsewhere. His expression was contemplative, like he was processing everything he just read. Yukio watched him intently, waiting for his reaction.

"I'll help."

"W-What?"

He was not expecting a reaction like that.

"What do you mean by that? So you think I have this? Thanks a lot Rin!"

"N-No! I didn't say that it's just... that if you do... I'm here for you."

Yukio sat back in his seat and tried to hide his flustered expression.

"So... can I come?"

"Huh? Come where?"

"Back to that office with you tomorrow. I don't want you to go alone."

Yukio felt a pang in his chest of... jealousy? _Wow, right now? He's being so nice to me and I'm being... jealous of how nice he is... _

His eyes widened for a moment.

_I really am a horrible person. God, I hate myself..._

"Hey! Yukio! So can I come?"

"Oh. Sure yeah... Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled widely, exposing his fangs.

* * *

That's not how he expected him to react all. He thought he'd be awkward and giving him pity but... he was kind about it and didn't take it so seriously and Yukio was grateful but...

He watched Rin getting ready for bed and somehow his eyes began glaring again.

_How did he always know just what to say?_

Rin stilled his movements when he felt he was being watched.

"Um... Yukio are you okay?"

"Yeah."

The demon surprised him by coming to sit beside him on the bed.

"Yukio if you need to talk, just let me know alright?"

He stared for a while.

"Okay."

Rin smiled and went back to his bed.

"Goodnight Spotty-four-eyes!" He giggled.

"Goodnight, Nii san."


	5. Crumbling

_Rin's blood was everywhere._

_"HAHAHA! I DID IT!" Yukio screamed to the pitch black sky of the forest._

_"I DID IT AND NO ONE COULD STOP ME! HAHAHA! YOU HAD IT COMING NII SAN!"_

_He looked down to the ground where Rin's pale bloody body lay still being drenched in the rain. _

_His eyes shut and lying on his side in his bloodied school uniform._

_"YOU HAD IT COMING NII SAN!" _

_He laughed a loud deranged screech. Through the laughter tears started to stream down his face as he brought the small knife to his lips and licked the blood of the silver blade. His teal eyes were wide and hysterical._

_"I... WON'T MISS YOU!" His laughter started to have hiccups in between. His hair was disheveled and the sleeves of his exorcist coat were pulled up._

_"YOU JUST COULDN'T UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I LOVED AND HATED YOU! Despised _

_you.."_

_He fell to his knees as the rain poured down his face and the laughter became mixed in greater with his criest of anguish._

_"Forgive me father..."_

_He screamed and it hurt. It hurt like hell. He held the knife up to his chest, ready to strike _

_himself._

_**I hate myself...**_

"YUKIO! YUKIO! Wake up! Your just dreaming!"

He sat up straight as another cry was ripped from his throat.

"Oh. I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Yukio!" Rin glared at him.

"You scared me half to death and your crying."

Yukio brought hand up to his face and felt the wetness, his face was indifferent though. Wow, it had been a while since he'd cried, huh? He thought to himself.

"Yukio, do you wanna talk about it?"

He stared at Rin's face.

"No."

Rin's glare turned into concern.

"Well, alright. Get dressed so we can go back to the office."

After taking several deep breathes to steady himself he replied with a composed,

"Okay."

They sat there in silence as they waited for Ms. Yuushi to come out of her office.

Rin noticed Yukio's usual cold expression, but knew he was probably freaking out on the inside…Right? He had to have been. It seemed like he had completely forgotten about the nightmare from earlier. The demon found that strange but knew that it was probably just his twin's way of dealing with it so he let him be. Only when Yukio turned toward him briefly every now and then Rin would give him a warm smile.

"Mr. Okumura, she's ready to see you."

The exorcist stood without a word and saw that Ms. Yuushi had opened her door just a crack. Rin felt a surge of de ja vu, because now Yukio was the one he was here to support.

He smiled at his younger twin before the door shut and the waiting began…

He waited and waited… and waited. It felt like it had been hours! Rin sighed and made an over exaggerated flail of exasperation as he fidgeted in his chair_. Is this what she meant by ADHD? Pfffft! What did she know? Oh. Right. She knew a lot._

He looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall, taunting him. Yes that's what it was doing, taunting the poor demon!

Rin rested his head in his left palm and felt his eyes get heavy. Just as they were about to shut he heard the sound of a door creaking open. He became excited immediately. Finally they were done! To be honest he was rather anxious himself, to know if Yukio had this Schizer-whats-er-call-it.

He saw Yukio and Ms. Yuushi come out and heard soft murmurs but he couldn't hear what was being said, only the blank expression on Yukio's face. Yukio walked over and quickly sat in his seat, staring straight ahead.

"So how'd it-"

"She wants to see you."

"O-Okay."

Rin stood and walked toward the office before giving Yukio a worried look. Ms. Yuushi let him inside her office and shut the door behind him.

"So… Is Yukio alright?"

"Rin, sit down."

That didn't sound good. He took a seat.

"Listen, I know this is difficult to say but… Yukio does indeed have the disorder I suspected."

"B-But… No he doesn't! He's just quiet! How can you-"

"We ran a test on his brain also, not just his behavior."

"What 'behavior'? He's always like that! Well... Not when we were kids but he's always been quiet! Honest!"

"Rin, I understand that but it's true."

"Well what were you guys talking about in here just now?"

"He told me of the events in Kyoto. Well... his events in Kyoto."

"Oh..."

Rin frowned a bit at some sour memories.

"So will he be alright?"

"Yes."

There was silence and it was making Rin feel distressed.

"You are the closest person to Yukio, right."

"Yes." He answered right away.

"Well I'd like you to take this home and read it alright?"

"Okay." He took the envelope from her. "What is it?"

"It's his treatment."

"Huh?" He rose a brow in confusion.

"You see, with Schizoid Personality Disorder, the best treatment is exposure."

She noticed his dumbfounded expression and decided to elaborate.

"He needs exposure to social activities and emotional closeness. You basically need get him to talk more and try to get him to be expressive, whether it's feelings of unease, laughter, or even anger."

He sat there letting the words process.

"You're really all he has. He needs you."

Yukio needed him. Yukio _needed him._ He never thought he'd hear those words.

"Alright so... What else do I need to do?"

She smiled at him.

"You mentioned you had friends. Does Yukio have any friends?"

He froze. The words bounced round in his skull for a while... Yukio... friends... He had friends. Shiemi and the others... Right? Actually whenever everyone's hanging out he... stands off to the side or doesn't get involved even if he's relieved of his duties as a teacher once in a while. It's not like Yukio didn't like them. That couldn't be it. It's definitely not like they purposefully _don't_ try to include him in fun activities... He just chooses not to. _Yeah that's it. He chooses not to._

"Yeah, he has friends."

"Does he ever interact with them?"

Rin smiled sheepishly.

"Well... I guess you could say that."

She smiled back at him.

"Also Rin, is there anything you need to say to him or anything he needs to say to you? A conversation you want to have?"

He scratched his head in confusion.

"Um... Not that I know of, no."

"Mm." Her expression was unreadable.

"What's that face for?"

"Oh nothing..."

Rin had a feeling there was something she wasn't telling him, something that Yukio might have shared within the safe confines of these walls that he wasn't supposed to hear. It unnerved him a bit. He loved Yukio. He was his little brother damnit!

"Well, just get him to be more expressive, social ect. Is there anything Yukio enjoys doing?"

_Reading?_

"Um... not that I know of."

He felt a pang of pain. He and Yukio had grown so far apart didn't they?

"Ask him." She smiled wider.

"Okay. I will." He nodded.

Then another thought occurred to him.

"Will he have to take medicine or something?"

"Oh no. It's not that kind of a problem."

"Ah."

"Just try to make sure he's happy alright?"

"Um... Okay."

Yukio was happy usually. Well not over the top I-won-the-lottery happy but he smiled... okay a small one, but a smile is still a smile!... Right?

Noticing the distressed look on his face she leaned forward and touched his shoulder, startling him.

"He'll be alright."

They shared a smile once again.

He opened the door slowly to see his younger twin sitting there with his hands in his lap as he looked at them. Rin took this momentary silence to study him. He didn't appear depressed or unhappy.. or happy for that matter. It was hard to tell with him. The demon cursed himself, and he thought he knew Yukio so well, but it was a long time go since he could say that. And it sucked. It thoroughly sucked.

Yukio's head slowly looked in his direction when he realized Rin had come out of the office.

"So... we're done and we can leave."

Yukio said nothing and began to walk out. The secretary from before shot Rin a sympathetic look and he smiled at her. He trailed after his twin. Yukio would be alright. He smiled to himself. He had Rin.


	6. Upward

Ah how he hated reading but it was a lot to read so why not get started? Rin laid on his stomach and got comfortable with the papers that were inside the envelope he was given.

**'"SCHIZOID TREATMENT"** it read. He sighed and frowned at the words. He skimmed for a while before he actually started to read,

_One must remember the feelings of coming into being one's false self through childhood._

When he found we were sons of Satan and had to become an exorcist. He continued.

_Working through abandonment depression is a complicated, lengthy, and conflicted process which can be an enormously painful experience in terms of what is remembered and what must be felt. It involves a mourning, a grieving, for the loss of the illusion that the patient had adequate support for the emergence of the real self._

Huh!? He scratched his head... Too many words!

_**What the 'close' person can do:**_

_**closer compromise**__ means that the schizoid patient may be encouraged to experience the extremes of emotional closeness._

_Things to ask the patient:_

_-Do you wish you had close relationships with others?_

_-Some people prefer to spend time alone, others prefer to be with people. How would you describe yourself?_

_-Do you frequently choose to do things by yourself?_

_-What kind of activities do you enjoy?_

_-How do you react when someone criticizes you?_

_-How do you react when someone compliments you?_

Pfft! How lame! He thought. His eyes scanned lower down the list of things when something caught his eye.

_**Schizoid Sexuality**_

_Many schizoids have a healthy sex drive but some prefer to masturbate rather than deal with the social aspects of finding a sexual partner_.

"WAAAA!" He choked on his own spit and his eyes bugged out in hysteria. After he calmed down he continued to read.

_When having sex, individuals with SPD often feel that their personal space is being violated, and they commonly feel that matsurbation or sexual abstinence is preferable to the emotional closeness they must tolerate when having sex._

"Mm. I guess that's kinda intersting."

_Though there are examples of "schizoid hunger" which may manifest as sexual promiscuity. _

"Pfft! Yukio? Yeah right!"

"What are you reading?"

"GAH! NOTHING!" He hid the papers under his pillow. _He just had to come in now!_

After giving Rin an odd look he began to study.

Rin watched him as he sat at his desk and read. The demon's face had nothing but concern written all over it. Yukio could feel eyes on his back.

"What?"

"Huh? Nothing."

-_...

It was Monday morning and things were going as they normally would. Rin was late as usual and Yukio wasn't. They ate lunch separately. Rin was with Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, and Shiemi and Yukio ate elsewhere like he usually would. Currently they were in cram class and Rin was paying absolutely no attention to his brother's lesson.

When class ended, they all left but instead of walking with Shiemi, Rin decided to walk with Yukio today. They walked side by side in silence.

_Well this is awkward._ Rin thought. Maybe he could make small talk? They hadn't really spoken much since their last visit to Ms. Yuushi's office and that made him feel uncomfortable. Rin was always someone who could start up conversation but Yukio has just been so... unapproachable.

He saw the Kyoto group sitting under a tree as they were walking. They waved at him so Rin walked over and greeted them.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Yukio just standing there. _He's not just gonna stand over there and wait for me, is he?_

"Exuse me for a minute."

The demon walked over to where his twin was standing, grabbing him by the sleeve and yanking him over to them.

Rin sat down with them.

"So why are you guys sitting under tree?"

"Cause it's shady." The pink haired boy said with a smile.

Everyone's eyes turned to their teacher standing awkwardly near them. Rin gestured with his eyes that he should sit but Yukio only squinted in confusion. The older twin gave an exasperated sigh and tugged Yukio's sleeve roughly, using his demon strength to make him sit. Yukio let out a surprised sound but sent Rin a frown when he was seated.

_Ugh. This is uncomfortable._

They began to chat again but Yukio just sat there staring at the grass wondering why Rin wanted him to join them. He could just leave... It would make things a lot less awkward.

Rin frowned at his silent twin. _How am I supposed to get him involved if he doesn't contribute?_

Rin reached over and flicked Yukio's glasses at the bridge of his nose, stopping Bon mid-sentence.

"Ow!"

They all gasped when their teacher pushed Rin's face roughly and Rin retaliated by shoving him. Rin noticed that Yukio smiled a little. Just a little but a smile's still a smile.


	7. Downward

Yukio sat on his bed reading quietly. Rin was feeling rather antsy about something he read and was silently debating whether or not he should voice his concerns. Yukio would glance at Rin from the corner of his eye every now and then. The staring felt odd. Usually the demon went about his own business, but ever since they came back from

Ms. Yuushi's office Rin had been watching him all the time.

"Hey, Yukio?"

He looked away from his book and was a bit startled by his twin's uneasy expression.

"Yes."

"Uhhh.."

He waited for Rin to gather his words.

"I-I read that people with uh... schizer-whatever-"

"Schizoid personality disorder."

Rin looked uncomfortable.

"It's alright. You can say it."

"Oh right, okay." Rin found it odd that Yukio had no trouble admitting what it was. _He_

was the one who was more reluctant on saying it.

"Well... I read that people with it are more likely to use self-mutation."

Yukio's face twisted into confusion. Rin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You know... hurting yourself..."

Rin felt offended when Yukio wore a small smile and shook his head.

"W-What?!" Here he is trying to be concerned for his younger brother and he's laughing at him! Or at least what would be considered a laugh for Yukio.

_He's concerned for me?_

"You mean self-_mutilation_?"

"Huh?"

Rin's face was twisted in confusion now. _Huh. Maybe that had been the word._

"Self-mutation and self-mutilation are two different things, Nii san."

"Oh." Maybe he had read it wrong... Well anyway back to the being concerned part!

"So... do you?"

"Do I what."

"Use self- mu-muta-... hurt yourself?"

There was a long silence until Yukio gave Rin a small reassuring smile.

"No."

He saw Rin deflate from relief and smile back at him.

"Good."

Yukio went back to reading and Rin stared at him more. He studdied the seriousness of Yukio's face for a while. _Try to get him to be expressive, whether it's feelings of unease, laughter, or even anger. _Hestared some more. He wanted to see Yukio smile some more but a real one and not a small one either.

He stood up and went over to him and sat down on his twin's bed. Yukio glanced at him but other than that, he didn't really acknowledge him.

_I may be taking too big of a risk right now but what's the worst that can happen? Either I'll get the desired effect or... he'll shoot me._

He outstretched his hands toward Yukio.

"Nii san, what are you-"

_Is he tickling me? _Yukio thought.

The demon was a little worried at the reaction he got. Yukio coiled himself into a ball and squeezed his eyes shut but Rin didn't stop.

"S-Stop!"

It sounded strained but Rin was determined! _This sure is weird now that we're older..._ Rin thought as he continued to attack his brother's sides.

"What are you doing?!"

Rin noted that he sounded angry but his voice sounded extremely high, he smirked. Finally Yukio started to laugh and it was LOUD. It sounded kinda painful, Rin concluded. Maybe it was his demonic strength, ticking to roughly so he stopped and stared at Yukio as he heaved and gasped.

"You Idiot! What the hell was that?"

Rin flinched.

"I-I was just... I wanted to..."

He stopped when he noticed his brother was smiling.

"I just... wanted to make you laugh."

There was silence as Yukio just stared at Rin for a while and his expression went back to being neutral and... Content.

"Thanks."

The demon was a bit taken back by that but he smiled none the less and sat closer to him, making himself comfortable.

He noticed Yukio stiffen a bit at the contact when he remembered that closeness was difficult to deal with but _did_ say the best medicine was exposure. If he kept pushing the limits, soon Yukio would build up a tolerance and after they worked on physical closeness they could work on emotional closeness. Rin smiled at his brilliant idea.

"I also wanted to tell you that me and the other exquires are gonna go to the zoo next weekend."

"Oh that's nice. Have fun."

"Well actually..." Yukio noticed his brother's cheeks go a bit flushed.

"I wanted you to join us."

Rin saw the hesitation in his eyes.

"Well... I don't know..."

"Aw come on Yukio! Don't be a party crusher!"

"Um... Well..."

He saw that Rin was starting to look a little...sad. _Why is he sad? What does it matter if I'm not there?_

"Um... Okay... sure, I'll go."

"Great!"

Rin left the room to go make dinner.

-_/

Next Weekend-

"Aren't you excited?!" Rin asked loudly as they stepped onto the train. All the exquires (and Paku) were there and not in their school uniforms. Somehow Takara had invited himself because Rin could have sworn nobody told him about it but whatever, the more the merrier, right?

"Yeah yeah. Quiet down."

Rin just ignored Ryujii's comment. They were all starting to sit down, Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru in an area. Yukio watched as Izumo and Paku sat in a section together but stood there quietly as Shiemi began to speak.

"Do you wanna sit with me Rin?!"

There is was. The pang of pain in Yukio's chest. This is why he hated being on outings with large groups.

"Um.. Actually me and Yukio are sitting together!"

_What?_

Shiemi nodded with a smile and went to go sit near Izumo and Paku. He was still stunned when, his brother forcefully grabbed his hand and began marching over to some seats, sitting himself in the window. Yukio just stood there for a while.

The demon sighed and grabbed Yukio by the sleeve of his sweater and yanked him into his seat. He heard Shima snicker at this. Rin stared out the window, enjoying the view. The train began to move and there was a long stretch of silence. Yukio didn't know what to say. He was never good with conversation. Rin glanced at his twin and saw his expression was at it's usual stoic setting so he was a little startled when he spoke.

"You can sit with Shiemi if you want."

Rin frowned. _Ouch. _

"But I wanna sit with you."

Yukio looked down at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?" The demon replied, giving him an odd look.

Yukio pushed his glasses up his face a bit.

"No reason."

Rin simultaneously glanced at Yukio and saw that he was staring ahead with that stoic expression but then a smile flickered over his face for just a second before returning to being serious.

Rin smiled with his fangs and turned back to the window.

-_/

They were thoroughly enjoying themselves, looking at different animals in the zoo. They took turns picking something to look at. Izumo chose the foxes, Bon chose the sharks, Konekomaru chose some bird, Shima chose lions, and at Takara's turn which they'd all been curious about, chose the bat cave. It resulted in Shiemi crying and clinging to random people and Shima, flinching, thinking they were giant bugs. What a freak, that Takara was. Everyone would sigh when it was Shimei or Paku's turn because it was always something boring, like fish, or the butterfly house (to Shima's dread), or gophers or something insignificant like that. Rin only chose the oddest range of animals. At least everyone else had a sort of theme but Rin... It would be crocodile, peacock, gorilla, zebra, the randomness went on and on. Finally it was Yukio's turn.

"So what do you want to see, Yuki-chan?" Shiemi asked with wide eyes. Everyone turned to there teacher who had been mostly silent, during the whole outing.

"Um... I'm not really sure so you can skip me."

Rin scowled and everyone else just shrugged.

"No! We're not skipping you so think of something."

Everyone stared wide eyed at Rin's outburst.

_He's not dis-including himself this time!_

"But there's really nothing in general that I wanted to see."

"Sure there is! Think of something, anything!"

Yukio just stared at him, trying to hide his shock that rin was raising his voice about this.

"What animal do you like?"

"I mean... I don't really-"

"Oh don't give me that crap! There's gotta be something you like at least a little!"

"Well... I guess I like snakes-"

"Then let's go!"

Rin grabbed Yukio's wrist and began angrily dragging his twin along, again Shima snickered. Shiemi was just as shocked as everyone else but smiled.

_Their finally getting along! _She thought._Well sort of..._ She smiled none the less.


	8. Cracking

**Authors Note: Italics are flashbacks. This is gonna get dark my friends.**

As they entered the reptile section everyone's eyes went wide at the vicious creatures that were snapping in random intervals. _Yukio seems so docile though? _Rin thought but continued to drag him along anyway. If this is what would entertain Yukio, or at least get a reaction from him, he wasn't going to ask questions.

"Nii san, it's really not that big of a deal." The demon completely ignored him as he continued to drag him along.

Rin stopped suddenly examining the different exhibits, looking for one thing in particular.

"Um... Rin,"

"Huh?!" He turned around angrily toward the voice, and Shiemi flinched a bit.

"Uh... I just wanted to let you know that we're gonna go look at other things for a while... that's

all."

He calmed down a bit and looked at the rest of them who also looked uncomfortable with the

tense air Rin was giving off.

"Fine."

"So you'll be he-"

"Yes. We'll be here."

Yukio turned towards them to get a word out but was yanked forward once again by his too-

strong older brother.

Izumo raised an odd brow at their behavior and Shima just laughed, commenting that it was _cute. _

Rin was being quite possessive and louder than usual. Finally the other exorcists were out of sight and Rin continued to search for what they had come for.

"Nii san... really it's-"

"Shhh!"

He gripped Yukio's wrist tighter. _He's so determined to please me even though he knows it won't get that much of a rise out of me. He's too kind... makes me __**jealous**__..._

Rin's face twisted in thought before he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Found it!" causing all the other people to turn and stare. _Oh god._ Yukio covered his face with his hand as he was forcibly lead to the snake pit exhibit. Rin stood there for awhile and then gestured for Yukio to get a closer look. Rin felt accomplished at Yukio's awed expression, which he tried to hide._ He never told me he liked snakes?_ Rin laughed to himself. _Why is he so kind to someone who isn't recibrical with these interactions...makes me __**jealous**__..._

"Having fun Yukio?"

_The thirteen year old Yukio silently slipped out of bed at the sound of his alarm clock, which he quickly shut off, for fear of waking his brother. He peeked over at Rin to see messy black-blue hair sticking up every which way and heard loud obnoxious snoring. _

_He slowly got out of bed, reaching for his glasses, silently getting dressed and stepping around things that would make noise. Right when he was about to leave the room, he heard the sluggish voice of his brother._

_"Yukio..." He flinched._

_"Yes, Nii san?" he whispered back. It was obvious Rin was still half asleep._

_"Where you goin'?"_

_"Huh? Oh... Nowhere. Just... out for a bit."_

_"It's so early though?" He heard Rin yawn._

_"I'll be back. Alright?"_

_He saw Rin turn over and smile a little in his sleep._

_"Okay." He fell dead silent._

_Yukio tensed and waited for the snoring to start back up again and it did. He sighed in relief and opened his bottom desk drawer to take out two small black guns and put them in his back pockets, covering them with his large sweater and exiting the room._

He knows Rin probably doesn't remember the exchange from that morning at all and it was sickening for some reason. That was the first time Rin had actually woken up when Yukio would get up early for exorcist training. That was the first and last time, that one time. His cover was almost blown. He'd been lying to Rin almost his whole life, over the biggest secret in the world but he couldn't even think of one, little white lie? _Nii san..._

Five words to describe Rin, huh?; Innocent, determined, protective, kind, open-minded... The list went on. And it made Yukio sick.

Rin leaned over the railing more to get a better look. Yukio's eyes were glued anywhere but the snakes. He stared as Rin leaned over, holding onto the railing for leverage.

_makes me __**jealous**__..._

He looked at his brother again. Rin was just having the time of his life the whole day, chatting with everyone, even Izumo, being loud and fun as usual... He glared at his twin's side though the demon was completely oblivious to this.

"Wahh?!"

Rin fell over the edge of the railing. Yukio smirked. Then he heard footsteps and his smile fell.

All he heard then was Bon shouting in confusion as he ran around frantically. He heard Shiemi

scream.

_What have I done?_


	9. Misunderstanding

"Rin! Rin! What the hell are you doing in there!" The streak haired boy yelled as he held out an arm for Rin to grab.

Rin screamed at the snakes snapping at him.

Yukio just stood there with a shocked expression.

The only witnesses were Shiemi and Bon who were behind them looking at something else, but

they saw nothing. All they heard was Rin scream and they turned to see what was going on.

"I can't reach!"

"Yes you can hurry up!"

Rin reach as high as he could and finally their hands touched. Bon pulled Rin up as fast as he could. Rin fell on the dirt pavement after he was pulled out of the pit. Soon all the other exquires came to see Rin panting and looking extremely shaken up. All eyes landed on their silent teacher

who was still shocked.

"What happened?" Bon asked loudly.

"Uh... I-"

"I fell." Rin interrupted. His eyes were on Bon. He wouldn't look at Yukio.

"Really?"

Bon turned to Yukio again.

"Yeah he... slipped."

The silence was incredibly heavy until Shima laughed nervously at the ood looks their teacher

was getting.

"Just be more careful next time Okumura-kun."

"U-Uh.. yeah." Rin's eyes were wide and glued to his brother.

"I'll be more careful."

"He _pushed_ you?"

"No! He didn't push me! I said I just felt something push me but it wasn't Yukio!"

Dr. Yuushi was not very convinced.

"Rin," She started, trying to carefully choose her words. "Yukio was the only one standing next to you. Do think it's... possible that he might have pushed you?"

Rin's jaw dropped and his blue eyes widened.

"What? No! And if he did it was an accident!"

"Rin." She sighed.

"I know you don't want to think he would do something like tha-"

"He didn't!"

"Rin... You were..." She didn't using this word but what other word is there? "pushed."

Rin just stared at her. Nothing could shake this denial.

"He didn't! I-I trust Yukio!"

Rin's eyes filled with tears and he quickly wiped them away.

"I know you do but from the story you told me... It sounds like he pushed you."

"Whatever."

"Rin. I'd like to speak to Yukio now and hear his side of the story."

"A-Alright."

Rin opened the door to the waiting hall and looked at his quiet brother. He saw that for once

Yukio was particularly troubled.

"She wants to see you."

Teal eyes looked up at him but Rin couldn't look him in the eyes for some reason. The taller boy

stood from his seat and walked past Rin into the office. The demon stared at the door for several

moments after it shut.

_Yukio wouldn't..._

Rin fell into his seat as the events of yesterday played out in his head over and over. Yukio didn't

push him. He wouldn't... would he? Rin ran a hand through his navy black hair. He stared off

into the distance with wide eyes, memories of little kid Yukio swimming through his mind.

_Yukio wouldn't..._

_/-__

"Yukio-"

"I didn't push him." He repeated for the fourth time. She sighed, trying to keep professional.

"I know you didn't. I just want you to consider that maybe... you thought abou-"

"I. didn't. push. him."

She clenched the notebook in her hands. This is so confusing. One says he was pushed but he

wasn't, the other, the only one who was there when it happened, says he didn't push him. Never

in her several years of work had she come across something so troubling.

"Yukio. Do you remember what you told me the last time I saw you? You told me all the

troubling things that *man said to you in the forest, remember?"

He nodded and stared at his hands in his lap.

"Yukio, maybe you were harboring these feelings at that time when you were in the zoo. No one

is accusing you of anything, the story just... dosen't add up." He clenche his hands in his lap.

"It's okay to tell me the truth Yukio. You can tell me how you were feeling at the time of the

incident, whether it be, confusion, anger, jealousy."

_jealousy..._

"JUST SHUT UP! ALRIGHT I PUSHED HIM!" She sat there and watched as he stood from his

seat and towered over her.

"I PUSHED HIM OKAY? I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I-I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL HIM, I JUST...

wanted him to get hurt."

He clamped his hands over his mouth. Where had that came from? He sat down and his voice

went back to normal.

"I-I don't know what happened. Really! I was standing there, watching Rin lean over the railing

and my brain sort of went on auto-pilot... I just... pushed him."'

She stared at him for a while.

"I'd like to speak to some witnesses."

"Well you see..."

_"Wow... Iguanas, how exciting." Ryujii sighed as Shiemi gawked over the baby iguanas. Shima _

_went off to go flirt with Izumo and Paku and somehow... Takara and Konekomaru ended up _

_together (bless his soul). So that's how this awkward pair came to be._

_"Don't you want to go look at some more... interesting reptiles? This place is filled with all kinds _

_of exotic animals."_

_"No I'm fine here."_

_She continued to stare wide eyes at the iguanas that weren't doing much. He sighed, boredly._

_"I've never done this before."_

_He paused and looked at her._

_"Done what?"_

_"Been to a zoo. That's why I was so excited when Rin invited me."_

_She smiled as she continued to stare at the oh-so-fascinating iguanas._

_"Yeah. Even if he's annoying, Rin's still a good guy." _

_He felt like he'd barf. He'd never say anything like that to the brats face._

_"Oh and Yuki-chan too!" She added._

_Ryujii nodded._

_"Yeah he's just... quiet."_

_"Yeah." She smiled. "They just fit so well toge-"_

_"WAHH!" _

_They stared at each other wide-eye at the blood curdling scream._

_"Rin?" Shemi questioned. They took off in the direction of the scream and what Bon saw was _

_disturbing, Rin in the snake pit, writhing in fear, trying to climb out, and a very still, faintly _

_smiling Yukio._

"He was smiling?" Ms. Yuushi asked, a bit startled.

"Well, no. I'm not sure. I could have seen wrong." Bon scratched at his streaked head.

"Thank you very much for your time Mr. Suguro."

"Oh. Your welcome." He paused for a moment in thought.

"So are you like a physiatrist?"

She knew he'd ask those questions. She also knew that Yukio hadn't told anyone about his

disorder. So she lied. He would let people know when he was ready.

"Well, kind of. You do realize that your teacher could be charged if it were proven that he

pushed him. I'm sort of like a lawyer. That's why I'm involved."

"Oh."

He stared at her for a while trying to buy her story.

"I'm sorry too have taken your time. You're free to go."

"Thank you." He bowed to her briefly and left.

/_-

"""

Yukio entered the silent bedroom and removed his exorcist coat, when he heard a sigh from the

other side of the room. He looked over at the other person in the room for a second then went

about his business. He sat at his desk and started to read when he heard a voice.

"So... How'd that mission go?"

"Good." was the short firm reply.

This was how things had went for the past three says. The demon would start a conversation,

only to be shot down again. Rin frowned and began to panic in his head. He needed Yukio to

open up. He needed him to talk. It was obvious there was a goddamn elephant in the room for

Christ's sake. They both knew that the events that transpired at the zoo was no accident, even if

Rin tried to deny it. They both knew that was a true but it seems that they silently decided to

keep that bit of information to themselves.

"Are you busy-"

"Yes."

"Oh... Okay."

As the exorcist continued to read he felt the azure eyes on his back. He stffened a bit.

"Yukio,"

He jumped a bit but remained hunched over the desk.

"What?"

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Yukio slowly turned around to glance at his twin with that neutral, stoic expression.

"Well, what is it?"

"I dunno... I'm bored and I just wanted to talk."

Yukio glanced at Rin's tail that was slowly swaying, which meant he might have either really

been bored or angry.

"About what."

Rin noted that it didn't sound like a question, like he knew _exactly_ what Rin wanted to discuss.

For crying out loud it had been three whole days since the incident. It wasn't like they were just

going to say absolutely nothing about it. Rin scratched the back of his head and Yukio pushed his

glasses up a bit on his face. The tension was so thick, it was unbearable. The conversation they

never wanted to have. They both knew that this went deeper than just Rin being pushed into a

snake pit. It went _much_ deeper than that.

The older twin took a deep breath and blinked a few times.

"I know it was an accident."

Well. Yukio wasn't expecting that.

"Really." was his stoic reply.

"Yes. I know you wouldn't do anything like that on purpose."

Teal and blue eyes were locked and half lidded with serious expressions.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" There was no anger in that statement.

Rin flinched in surprise. His twin really hadn't spoken more than two words to him at a time for the past three days.

"Wha-"

"How dumb are you really?"

"I-"

"I did it on purpose."

"No you didn't! I-"

"You really don't get it. I tried to _kill_ you. Get angry. Be angry."

"H-Huh?"

"You really are stupid. I tried to _kill_ you. You could have _died_ and yet you-you still continue to

feed me and be nice to me and try to talk to me and-You just don't get it!"

The demon's jaw went slack at hearing those words.

"Yukio, I-"

"And another thing. I hate you..I mean I-do but I dont.."

Rin watched wide eyed his brother abruptly turned around and buried his face in his arms. Rin

stood immediately and went over to him.

"Yukio! Yukio!"

He tried to pry his arms away from his face but he wouldn't budge.

"Yukio please! I-I forgive you!"

He wrapped his arms around his shoulders but gasped when he was pushed away violently.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" For just a second his eyes... His eyes... The pupils were extremely

red and there was a blue flame in them. They were menacing and... demonic.

Rin fell back on the floor, gaping in horror. _No... it couldn't be... he... _

Yukio stood from the chair and began roughly wiping at his tears as he walked out of the room,

leaving a very shocked and confused Rin.

_But... it couldn't be?... Yukio... is the normal one?_


	10. Wierd

They hadn't spoken the next few days of the week. Rin cooked and attended cram school and Yukio taught and only spoke to his brother when necessary.

After the incident in their room the demon had distanced himself and decided to keep what he saw a secret.

Was that Yukio's awakening?

He wondered. He stared at his brother as he taught the cram class. He still looked normal, tall, round human ears, lean but sturdy build, and as… indifferent as ever. Maybe the demon had nothing to worry about. Maybe he had just seen wrong. The demon's face scrunched up in thought.

He began thinking, maybe it was himself that had something in_ his _eyes that gave the allusion that… no, that didn't make any sense. A frown formed on his lips. Every time he would think about what he saw he would flinch and images of the incident at the zoo would bombard his brain. He was still in denial.

_He smiled at his little brother, happy that he had accomplished something with him. He had no idea Yukio fancied snakes. He thought Yukio might have picked something softer and more harmless. Like a… rabbit… that's it. He smiled wistfully at his twin's awed expression and some of his blue-black hair blew in his face. He turned back to the snake pit and was also impressed by his brother's selection. They were actually kind of entertaining to watch when they slithered around on top of one and other, occasionally snapping their sharp jaws._

_He couldn't really get a good look at them so he began to lean a bit over the railing to get a better look. _

_Aw, too bad Shima has the camera; Yukio probably would have wanted to take a picture. He thought as he smiled a bit in enjoyment. _

_He didn't feel the stare of his twin when he wasn't looking. Just as he was about to turn to Yukio and try to start a conversation he felt a pressure of a hand on his side and when he opened his eyes he had somehow ended up at the bottom of the snake pit with an ache in his side. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up and looked around. Once his vision was clear, he was met with a very large cobra, fangs bared in his face. Rin shrieked in fear. Even though it all happened within the course of about 60 seconds, it felt like hours until finally Bon pulled him out. _

_The demon felt like his heart was beating out of his chest, his cerulean eyes wide in fear. He didn't dare look at his twin in that moment._

_Yukio…_

Finally he snapped out of it when Shiemi poked him. Everyone else was gone, including Yukio.

"Are you alright?" Her big green eyes were wide in concern.

"Um… Fine." He still wouldn't look at her. She frowned knowing very well he was lying.

"Well alright. Are you leaving anytime soon?"

He shifted his head in his arms on the desk.

"Yeah… I guess so."

She noted how he seemed so disconnected and his eyes were glazed over and far off somewhere, when was usually so engaged. His ocean blue eyes were a bit dull but held something like paranoia.

When she didn't make a move to leave he knew he had to at least tell her something so he could be alone for a little while.

"I guess… I'm just worried about Yukio."

Her small round face contorted in confusion. _Why would he be worried about Yuki-chan? Yuki-chan should be worried about him after what happened at the zoo! Poor Rin fell!_ She did think there was something odd about the story as it was vague and… vague but she kept her nose out of it since in didn't involve the blonde.

"Did something happen before the…." She left off the rest of the sentence not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

"The thing at the zoo? No. Not really."

She didn't believe him, but again she knew it wasn't her place to put her nose in.

"Oh." Shiemi nodded.

"Well… I don't wanna hold you up."

"You don't want me to wait for you?"

"No. It's okay."

He gave her a small smile.

"oh… um… alright."

She stood and gathered her things.

"Well if there's anything I can do, just let me know alright." She said in a cheery voice and her eyes smiled as she did.

He smiled back at her but still had a tired expression.

"I will."

Then he was left with only the sounds off his breathing and the awkward emptiness of the room. He wanted to move. He wanted to get up and leave, but the quicker he left, the quicker he'd get to Yukio in the silent awkwardness of their dorm.

_But Ms. Yuushi said I'm not supposed to leave him alone?_

Still his legs did not move and he fiddled with the strap on Kurikara. Just as he let out a sigh and his eyes were glued to his lap, there was a firm opening and closing of the door causing his blue eyes to dart upward in surprise.

The figure quickly went over to the desk and began rummaging through papers for something, completely unaware of Rin's presence even though he was sitting in the front.

The demon awkwardly cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Yukio?"

He saw his twin freeze a bit at realizing he wasn't alone.

"Nii-san."

He continued to look through papers, ignoring his brother. Rin hated being ignored. It was worse than when Yukio was mean to him because he was mad at him but to just not speak to him at all? It was horrible for him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

He replied without looking at him.

"Oh, me? I was just uh… thinking."

Finally Yukio looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Rin scratched the back of his head in discomfort. He'd never felt so shaken up around his brother. If anything he was the person he felt most comfortable around. Was he scared? His mind questioned him over and over as he stared at his twin studying his eyes.

_He still looks the same._

"Nii san,"

He was still lost in his thoughts.

"Rin,"

"Oh! Sorry! What did you say."

"Nothing, you were just spacing out."

He smiled nervously.

"Oh sorry… So why are you here?"

"I left something."

"Oh."

There was more silence.

"Yukio, are you still mad at me?"

_What the hell brain!_ He cursed his mouth in silence. Where the hell had that come from?

The exorcist had finally found what he'd been looking for and he tucked the small sheet inside his coat and pushed up his glasses. Finally he stared at Rin with those blank eyes.

"No."

He turned and began to leave.

In a flash Rin was in front of him, scowling.

"You aren't?" He asked in disbelief. He was met with silence as an answer.

"Yukio stop doing this shit! Talk to me damnit!"

"What a mouth you have big brother?"

And with that he stepped around the dumbfounded Rin.

He noticed that Yukio's voice had an uncharacteristically playful sarcastic tone. The demon didn't know what to think at that moment. Once he regained himself he ran out the room catching up to his brother, that was already up the hall at some random door, getting his key out.

"Yukio?"

"Hm?" He stuck the key in the door and pushed it open to reveal the entrance to their dorm.

"So… You're not mad at me?"

There was a long pause between them as neither went inside the door. The younger sighed.

"No. You were just concerned for me. I was saying odd things and I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at…"

Rin gave him a look to continue.

"Me." He finished and went inside the portal door and Rin followed, trying to put together what exactly that meant.

Did he mean he was mad at himself for snapping at him or for… pushing him? Rin thought with a shiver. They entered their room and changed. Rin didn't find it odd that Yukio hadn't said anything more after that, even when Rin told him dinner was ready. He had just nodded.

He was really the strange one after all.

Rin was standing at the sink washing the dishes. Dinner was very… quiet as usual. Even Rin hadn't spoken that much which was rare. Even after Yukio had lightened the mood by making that joke, _if you could call it that, _before leaving him confused in the classroom.

He briefly halted his movements when he felt someone approaching. Of course it was Yukio but that wasn't normal. At this time he would usually be reading or, studying. Rin finally finished the dishes, wiping his hands off and turned to face his brother.

"Hey Yukio,"

"Um… hey."

Rin rose a brow at the awkwardness and nervousness audible in his twin's usually stoic tone.

"So what's u-"

He stopped mid sentence when he saw Yukio awkwardly hold out his arms in a robotic way. Rin held back a what-the-hell-are-you-doing? grin.

He looked like a scare crow for fucks sake.

"Um… what's… this?"

_Woops that's not what I wanted to ask._

Suddenly Yukio became angry.

"What does it look like?"

"Uh…"

Rin held back another shit eating grin.

"I actually don't know."

"Seriously!?"

Rin was surprised when Yukio's anger was gone and he looked around awkwardly with his long arms still outstretched. He looked incredibly… awkward to say the least.

"I-I wanted a… hug."

The demon couldn't stop his eyebrows from jumping up in surprise. Yukio rarely showed affection to him… ever. There was more silence when Rin's face finally broke out into an amused smile.

"Okay."

He went over to him but just stood there at first. He hadn't hugged Yukio since, for the life of him he couldn't remember, maybe when they were 13? On their birthday maybe? That's as far as he could remember. He also felt extremely awkward but his brother was reaching out to him and that was what's important.

Rin reached over Yukio's arms to his shoulders but stopped mid movement. Yukio went to hug Rin's waist but also stopped. They move their arms around each other indecisively before finally settling for Rin, hugging Yukio's torso and his little brother hugging around his shoulders.

It was again, awkward to say the least but Rin finally relaxed and smiled. He looked up to see how Yukio was taking this and Rin almost let out an obnoxious chuckle at seeing Yukio's stunned and uncomfortable expression.

_Well he asked for it._

Even though he was stiff, Yukio was still warm like he remembered. When they pulled away Rin gave him a smile but it wasn't returned. Yukio scurried away without a word but Rin's smile never faltered. He found it odd but extremely adorable for Yukio to be so timid about asking for such a thing. It made him forget about the events that had transpired between them. Finally Yukio was acting like the younger brother.

_Yup. I'm definitely not the weird one._


	11. Envious

He knew he lied He had to.

The exorcist sat in the corner of the bathroom as he yanked at his hair violently. This was about what, the fifth time he'd done this? He whimpered and squeezed his mouth and eyes shut to suppress any unwanted noise. He remembers the first time he'd done this. It was that morning when he'd almost let slip to Rin where he was going sooo early in the morning all those years ago. That evening he'd locked himself in the bathroom and punished himself. He hadn't told Rin, or even Father Fujimoto, because in his opinion it was nobody's business.

At first it wasn't an intentional "I want to hurt myself" thing. He just did it when he'd get frustrated which wasn't that often so he didn't think of himself as a self-mutilator. As images of himself pushing Rin to his death filled his brain he tugged harder at his hair almost making him cry out.

_I tried to kill my own brother..._

_Yukio sat in their shared room after dinner, isolating himself because of those feelings._

_The feelings of jealousy, guilt and utmost hatred toward the person that was closest to him. He sat at his desk with his head down on the wood. _

_Back in the class room when Rin had yelled at him for some strange reason he got jealous when his brother showed such strong feelings of concern toward him. It made him extremely jealous and now he was debating, keeping himself isolated or going down there. He finally came to a decision._

"_Hey Yukio,"_

"_Um… hey."_

_He stared at Rin for a while, trying to seem normal but failing._

"_So what's u-"_

_He held out his arms to him. __**This is how you do it right?**_

"_Um… what's… this?"_

"_What does it look like?" He asked angrily as he tried to hide the item he was concealing in his sleeve._

"_Uh…"_

"_I actually don't know." He could tell the demon was grinning on the inside and that angered him._

"_Seriously!?"_

_Once again he heard Rin's small brain echoing in his skull._

"_I-I wanted a… hug."_

_The demon's eyebrows jumped up in surprise. After a long silence Rin finally smiled at him._

"_Okay."_

_After some awkward shifting they were locked in an embrace. He stared down at Rin's back, calculating what he wanted to do. He slowly slipped the small silver blade from his sleeve and raised it a bit to his oblivious brother's back, all the while remaining straight faced. His hand was ready to strike when big cerulean eyes looked up at him and smiled warmly._

_He choked._

_**I-I can't do it…**_

_He slipped the knife back into his sleeve and withdrew from the hug. Rin just continued to smile at him. He felt like he would be sick. Before his brother could say anything else he quickly walked away._

_**Envious of others' spontaneity...**_

"Yukio?"

He sucked in a large breath and tried to sound normal.

"Yes."

"Are you okay in there?"

"Yes. I'll be out in a minute."

There was a pause.

"Alright. Hurry up!"

He didn't respond. Finally he heard footsteps began to fade away. He released his hair with a gasp of the breath he was holding. He finished getting dressed and looked in the mirror. He glared at the reflection and walked out, stuffing his anguish down his throat.

They walk to class together in silence as usual, Rin smiling at him every now and then and Yukio smiling briefly back.

_

"Hey Okumura-kun, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Oh nothing." The demon noted how his eyes were darting around nervously.

"Is everything... cool between you and your brother?"

Rin gave him a confused look. He really had no idea what the hell that was supposed to mean.

"What do you mean? Everything's fine."

"Oh... Well it's just that Bon- Never mind."

"No. Bon what?"

He was extremely curious. Why was Shima acting so weird?

"Well... Don't tell him I said anything but he keeps going on these rants about how he felt like he saw something weird during the... uh... incident."

The demon's face scrunched up even more in confusion.

"You know at the zoo."

It took a minute for it to click. He gave an 'oh' expression and stared at his hands in his lap. He really didn't want to talk about that right now.

"Well, what about it? What did Bon see?"

There was an extremely long pause from the pink haired boy.

"He says he thinks Yukio pushed you." He said quickly in one breath.

Shima stared at the ground as he heard the air leave Rin's lungs. He cautiously peeked over at him.

He was angry. No actually he was beyond pissed. Why was Bon discussing the situation when he wasn't involved at all. Sure hhe saved him, the demon thought, but he didn't really see anything. It was all in his head!

"Well you can tell Ryuji not to poke his nose where it doesn't belong!"

Shima didn't have to look at his face to tell how angry he was. The fact that he had used Bon's first name was enough.

"I tried to get him to hush up about! Honest! But he just wouldn't let it go!"

"Then why the hell bring it up!" He snarled. People in the classroom stared as he nearly flipped the desk he was sitting at, standing up, towering over the sitting Shima. It was then the pink haired boy remembered this guy could snap a tree branch by barely lifting a finger.

"Well... I just wanted to ask... did he? Push you I mean."

The demon sat back down and became calm once more and glared at him, making Shima feel like his life was in danger.  
_  
Nobody gossips about Yukio! Not him, not anyone, and certainly not Bon. When I get my hands on him!_

"That's none of your business."

As if in cue the teacher came in and the room went silent.

_

Somehow Rin had gotten to cram class extremely early. Probably because he was avoiding the other exwires because all they wanted to discuss was the incident with his twin.

He angrily and rather childishly slammed his book down on the desk and sat down with an exaggerated huff. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He could feel intense eyes on his back.

"MY GOD WHAT THE HELL DO YOU-"

He was met with menacing burgundy eyes and tiny furrowed brows.

Oh it's just Izumo.

"Hey." He tried.

All he got was a small huff in response.

"You're not going to accuse my brother too are you?"

Finally her brows softened, in a smug manner.

"No."

He sighed in relief.

"But-"

He then let out a sigh of irritation.

"I don't think he pushed you. Or if he did it there was probably a reason or it was an accident."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Even if you don't show it in public you two are pretty close. I'm sure he wouldn't do something like that on purpose."

How she said these things but remained a bitch at the same time escaped him.

"And... I'm glad your okay." She stated with a glare.

Rin smiled widely at her.

"Thanks Izumo. You really are nice."

All the sudden the frown went away and she became flustered.

"W-What? Oh-just shut up."

She huffed once more and rested her head in her palm facing away from him. He smiled even though she wasn't looking. At least someone believes him.

_

"So I heard four eyes pushed ya."

Shura said casually as she sipped on a can of beer. He hadn't seen her in a while and that's the first thing she says to him?

"For god's sake I'm a clumsy guy! Why is it so hard to believe that it was an accident!"

Rin's tail whipped in anger. It was seriously no one's business what happened.

She stared at him with seriousness and just a hint of pity.

"Because it wasn't."

She said before walking away, her firey hair swaying.

Rin growled at her back.

It was seriously no one's business what had happened. It was one thing to be concerned but to just bluntly say the your twin brother tried to kill you is kind of a heavy thing to accept. The demon couldn't count the number of times during the day he'd had to cup his hands over Yukio's ears or turn him in another direction so he wouldn't hear people chatting. Rin had absolutely no idea how in the world other kids around school found out, all he knew was that he'd heard girls whispering something along the lines of, "Yukio, the younger one," and "pushed his brother." It was infuriating to him.

Sure maybe Yukio did push him, he was still his brother and Rin had a sore spot for people talking about his twin negatively and even Yukio knew that.

Just last night Yukio had given him a hug. It was awkward but it was cute. Rin thought, very cute.


	12. Truth

**AN: There will be fluff. Lots of it. **

* * *

**_I wanted to be like my father and older brother..._**

**_But what did that get me?..._**

**_Nothing that's what..._**

**_"Every heart has a weakness."_**

**_"Is that what you're afraid of?"_**

The demon jumped from being startled at his brother angrily coming in and slamming the door. Rin was though roughly confused when his twin noisily sat at his desk with a huff.

"Yukio?"

All he got was a grunt in response.

"Did something happen? I thought you had a meeting with Mephisto?"

Yukio sat there for a moment, arms crossed over his chest and a sour scowl on his face.

"I did."

"Well what did he say."

There was a long pause as the room filled with tension.

"I got suspended."

The demon quirked a brow in confusion, Yukio sighed, knowing his not too sharp, brother did not understand.

"I'm not allowed on any missions for a while."

He still didn't get it.

"Why?"

There was more silence as Yukio's face became stoic once more.

"They found out about my disorder and said that I was 'susceptible to possession.'"

There was more silence but Rin still looked confused.

"They think I'm so emotionally weak that it would be easy for me to be possessed." he sighed.

"I understand their concerns but... this is pretty ridiculous."

He stiffened when he felt gentle rubbing on his back. He turned around to see his brother awkwardly patting him on the back and attempting to smile at him.

"Yukio. I know it's not fair but I also think that it's pretty safe to do."

Rin was holding in what he really felt. How dare they try to tell his brother to stop doing his job?! He absolutely hated to see his brother unhappy. Rin also knew that being called weak was a sore spot for Yukio. What Rin really wanted to do was tell Mephisto to shove his girly cane up his ass but he also knew that this is a smart call, even though it's extremely unfair it is the safest thing to do.

Yukio abruptly turned around with a quiet sigh and started to read. The demon clenched his fist in anger and just stood there. He always did this. He would be mad or upset about something for like five seconds and then just drop it like it's not important and it made Rin sick.

_Stop bottling everything up!_

"Yukio, do you want to talk about it?"

There was a long silence which Rin found kind of awkward.

"No. It's no big deal."

"Yukio." Rin sighed.

"I don't like it when your upset."

"Who said I was upset?" He said in that irritating monotone.

"Fine. Whatever."

Rin walked away and for a second the demon swore he saw a disappointed look on his face.

"Morning Yukio."

"…"

Rin found it a bit strange that Yukio didn't say good morning or even a hello. He looked to be in pain. He brought his hand up to his cheek and winced in pain.

"Are you okay, Yukio?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should see a doctor or a dentist or something."

"Yeah."

"Ms. Yuushi wants to meet with us after school okay, so just meet me there."

Rin smiled at him as he spoke, but as usual it wasn't returned or at least Yukio gave a weak microscopic smile in response.

"Okay. I'll meet you there."

"Good." The demon smiled once more.

* * *

"So how was your day?"

"Fine." Was Yukio's short reply.

He brought his hand up to his cheek and winced once more like he had been throughout the day.

"So did you do anything? Maybe talked with some friends or anything?"

He just stared at her with an expression that had the tiniest hint of '_this is nonsense'_ as usual.

"Well, Rin did stuff with his friends."

She was a bit confused. When she had spoken to Rin that time it appeared that they were in the same group of friends but apparently Yukio didn't think of them as friends.

"You and Rin don't hang out with the same people?"

"Just because we're twins doesn't mean we do_ everything_ together you know." He said coldly.

"I'm sorry for assuming that then."

"And besides, I don't have the time for things like that, like Rin does. He has lots of time on his hands." He sat straight but with his arms crossed. She noted that he still wouldn't relax around her but maybe that's just the way he is. She was about to speak but he spoke before her.

"He's good at things he doesn't even know he's good at. Makes me je…"

He stopped himself before he could finish but it was obvious to the women what he was going to say.

The statement was quiet but it felt like it left echoes in the small room.

"You know you've talked about Rin an awful lot since you've been in here."

"Yeah so." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Is it possible that maybe… Your feelings towards Rin aren't just hate and jealousy but maybe something more?"

_She wasn't suggesting…_

"Maybe you feel-"

"No. Stop."

"But Yu-"

"I said shut up. You don't know anything." He said coldly.

"I was just thinking that maybe… you really love Rin."

His eyes narrowed.

"He's my brother of course I love him."

"I… Yukio I don't think you know what I mean. I think that maybe your love for Rin is something mo-"

"SHUT UP!"

She cowered as flames engulfed his body and he growled at her. Flames. Bright blue flames. He had finally cracked.

He looked down at himself and his face became one of fear and terror. _Oh no…_

"No… no, no, no!"

He continued to repeat as he started to try distinguishing himself of the flames. They burned even more brightly. He desperately began patting himself as if that would make it stop but to no avail the flames remained.

* * *

Rin sat and looked at the clock in impatience.

"What is taking them so long."

* * *

Finally the flames began to die down and Yukio became calm but the psychiatrist was not.

"Ms. Yuushi I…"

He didn't know what to say to her.

"Does Rin know?"

He sat back down dejectedly.

"No."

"You should tell him."

His head snapped up at this.

"What the hell do you mean I should tell him? What am I suppose to say 'Hey Rin my demonic powers have awakened and Mephisto says that soon I'm gonna have a tail and fangs!' "

She sighed.

"Yukio, this is something important. Does the Vatican know?"

"Yeah. Mephisto's taking care of that, they aren't going to kill me."

She looked relieved. She was a good woman, Yukio concluded. She wasn't crazy like all the other people at true cross. She accepted them and wasn't freaked out about it at all. He didn't know whether she could see demons or not but it made him feel good that she accepted them for what they were raised as, humans.

"Well that's good but I think he should know."

She slowly began to stand and made her way to the office door.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Calling your brother in here."

"Why?"

"So you can tell him a few things. You guys need to talk."

"No really I-"

"So… What's up?"

His twin walked in the door looking extremely curious. Ms. Yuushi became very serious and it scared Yukio. She wasn't going to tell Rin what she had just saw, was she?

Rin sat down next to Yukio and smiled at him, obviously unaware of the seriousness in the room. Once again Yukio felt jealous. Ignorance really is bliss.

"So Rin, Now that we're working into the next few stages of Yukio's treatment, it's time you two talked."

They looked at one another, Rin with an awkward smile and Yukio with a stoic frown. Still the older is oblivious.

"Sooo… What are we talkin' about?"

Yukio could only stare at him. His big pretty blue eyes wide and right leg twitching up and down, showing his hyper activeness.

He was so pretty. So very pretty and dumb, Yukio thought with a deeper frown.

"So," She said crossing her legs and interrupting his thoughts.

"Rin, why don't you go first."

"Me… Okay. What kinda stuff do I say?" He looked kind of excited like they were playing some sort of game, but Yukio knew Rin was just being _Rin_.

"Anything you want Yukio to know."

Said boy cringed.

"Ahhh…. Well, let's see," He tapped his finger against his chin in thought.

"Um… Well…. Oh! I'm really glad that I can help you get better! And I love you lots!" He smiled at him more but it wasn't returned. Yukio knew that whatever Rin had to say was going to be sweet… _sickeningly sweet. _

"Now it's your turn Yukio. Say whatever's on your mind. Anything you want to get off your chest."

He turned to Rin and saw his calm smile. He cringed even harder.

_This is going to take a while._


End file.
